


Never Looking Back

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Greenberg Appreciation Week ‘19 [8]
Category: All American (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Crossover, Diners, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Greenberg's Name Is Zac, Post-Canon, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Leaving Beverly Hills is an easy decision for Olivia. After everything she's been through, she just needs a chance to get away and have a fresh start. It's not as easy as it seems though. The first weekend on campus she's confronted with her first party in her residence hall. She goes to her RA Zac Greenberg, hoping to get the names of some support groups, and gets more than she bargained for.





	Never Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> A Teen Wolf and All America crossover, that takes place post-canon for Teen Wolf and a few years in the future for All American.
> 
> For Day 7 of Greenberg Appreciation Week: Dealer's Choice

Leaving is an easy decision. Olivia supposes it shouldn’t be. She has her family and friends that she’s leaving behind, after all. And this will be the longest she’s been away from Jordan since they were born. But after everything that’s happened, it’s what she needs.

So when the time comes to pack up the car and go, there are no second thoughts.

She admits that she has her worries about living in the dorms. She’s heard plenty of stories about the parties that happen at college. But she has to believe in her ability to stay sober. It’s been almost three years now. It hasn’t been easy, but she’s managed. She just has to trust in herself to keep at it.

She’s lucky enough to get a room to herself. It’s not that she would have hated having a roommate, but she really would prefer her privacy. And not having the risk of getting a roommate that likes to party.

She’s not surprised that there’s a party happening in the hall. It’s the last weekend of freedom before classes start. Of course people are going to want to let loose. She can’t blame them. But the music and smell of bear and weed are getting to her more than she’d like to admit.

Her hands twitch in her lap as she sits on her bed. She takes a deep breath before getting to her feet. She’s not going to be able to stay here. At least not tonight.

She raises a hand and knocks on the door, hoping that the RA is still awake. She doesn’t see how he couldn’t be with all the noise.

“If you’re here to complain about the noise, don’t bother,” the young man says as soon as the door is open.

“I wasn’t,” Olivia says. “I’m sorry if I woke you, I just didn’t know where else to ask and…” a pair of girls walk by laughing and holding beers. Olivia takes a deep breath and turns back to the RA. “Do you have numbers to support groups?”

He studies her for a moment, before waving her inside. “Are you in trouble?”

She shakes her head, “No. Nothing like that. I just know my limits. I’ve been sober for almost three years, but it still might be good to know of some meetings just in case.”

“I can get them for you,” he says. “I’m Zac, by the way.”

“Olivia.”

“Well Olivia, as your RA I am here to help you,” Zac says. “I can get you the locations for the meetings, but I am here to talk and listen if you need someone close by. I know we just met but sometimes it just helps to have an unbiased ear.”

She nods and leans against his desk. She studies the room for a moment as she tries to think over what she wants to say. "Back home, life literally revolved around football. I was pretty neglected and ended up with a drug addiction. I finally left after graduation and never looked back."

"That's awful,” Zac says. “I don't blame you. Back home there's a bunch of werewolves and a magic stump that attracts monsters to fight them all the time. Almost died in the crossfire once or twice, so I finally decided to leave."

Olivia stares at him for moment, “Seriously?”

Zac shrugs, “Sometimes I wish I was joking.”

“And you just go around telling people that shit?”

“No actually, I don’t. I don’t ever talk about it. But you seem to have a pretty trusting fact, I guess. I’m sorry if that was too much. In fact, I’m sure it was.”

“I’m honestly not surprised,” Olivia says after a moment. “In fact, I’m just surprised you’re not the one that wound up with the drug problem.”

He laughs, “Yeah well, the last thing I need is to get drunk or high and start hallucinating glowing red or yellow eyes.”

“Fair enough,” Olivia says. “So how did you deal with it?”

“I left,” Zac says, as if it’s that easy. “One of my best friends was already moving away, and he was the only person I really talked to back there. So it was pretty easy to just pack up and move out here.”

“Where are you from?”

“Beacon Hills. It’s in…”

“Dude, I know where it is,” Olivia says. “I’m from Beverly Hills.”

“No way,” Zac says. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, I heard some shit went down in Beacon Hills with it being like locked down or something. Were you there?”

“I wasn’t,” Zac says. “That was right after I left. But I still knew people there. Things got pretty tense after people found out about the supernatural.”

“That’s why they locked it down?” Olivia asks him, her brain still trying to process everything.

Zac shakes his head, “No. They had people arming themselves and trying to chase out the supernatural. They were led by some psycho hunters. And there was also a creature that made people afraid, which you can imagine just made things worse.”

“A bunch of people found out about werewolves and they were afraid and then armed?”

“Basically, yeah.”

“Wow.”

“So still feel like drinking?”

Olivia laughs, “Yeah but for a different reason. But I think I can handle it.”

“Good,” Zac says, smiling over at her. “I think you’re going to be just fine, Olivia.” He moves over to his desk and starts sorting through some papers. He pulls one out and holds it out to Olivia. “You are always welcome to come to me, no matter what time it is. But this is a list of AA meetings in the area.”

She takes it from him, “Thank you.”

“If you ever want someone to go with you…”

She shakes her head and stands up, “No thanks. Nothing against you. In fact, it’s because I like you. I’d rather you not just know me as the girl that goes to meetings.”

“I won’t,” Zac assures her. “I look forward to getting to know you more, Olivia Baker.”

She smiles and takes the paper from him. She’s on her way to the door, when she stops and turns back to him with a frown. “How’d you know my last n?”

“I get a list of everyone that’s on the floor,” Zac tells her. “There’s only one Olivia.”

“Don’t you forget it,” she grins.

“I won’t.”

She feels his eyes on her as she starts down the hall, then the sound of running footsteps. She looks over at him in alarm. “Is something wrong?”

He shakes his head, “No. I know I’m probably not supposed to do this, but are you planning on sleeping anytime soon?”

Olivia takes in the party still happening around her and shakes her head, “I doubt it.”

“Good. Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

He smiles, “Good. I know this great 24 hour diner down the street. Do you want to go?”

“Are you asking me out?”

She’s surprised when she finds she actually wouldn’t mind it if he was.

“Consider it a way for us to get to know each other better,” Zac says. “The real us. The people we want to be.”

Olivia smiles, “I like that.”

“Good. So do have what you need.”

“I do, do you?”

She looks down at his bare feet and he laughs, “I should probably get some shoes.”

“That might help,” Olivia says. “Unless you’re just one of those people that doesn’t like shoes.”

“Nah I’m one of the people that hates pants,” Zac replies.

Olivia laughs, “We’re on the same page there.”

She follows him back to his room and waits outside while he grabs his things. It only takes a moment and then he’s there, closing his door behind him. He writes a note on his door that he’s out and leaves a number.

“You give everyone your cell number?” Olivia questions as they make their way down the stairs.

“Oh hell no. That’s just an RA phone,” Zac says. “Only special people get my actual cell number.”

“I see,” Olivia says, smiling over at him. “Maybe I’ll be one of them.”

Zac smiles back, “Maybe. We’ll see how tonight goes.”

“And the pressure builds,” she laughs. “So where is this place?”

“Just a couple more blocks,” Zac tells her.

“Good,” Olivia says. “Because I have certainly worked up an appetite.”

“You’ll be glad for that when they see how much food they give you,” Zac tells her. “It’s part of the reason I walk here.”

“And here I thought it was just you not being lazy,” Olivia says, following him inside the mostly empty diner.

“Well that, and I do need to walk the food off.”

“Is he talking nonsense again?”

The question comes from a short, brunette woman that looks to be around her mom’s age.

“He says you all give a lot of food and he needs to walk it off,” Olivia says. “But I call bullshit.” She pokes at his stomach. “He has to do a lot more than walking if he eats here as much as he seems to.”

“I come here to study,” Zac says, shrugging as he makes his way to a booth in the corner. “I like the quiet.”

“And the pie,” the woman says, placing a couple menus on the table. “I’m Meg, by the way. I have no doubt he knows what he wants without looking, but I’ll give you some time to look it over. Can I get you started with some drinks?”

“I’ll take a cherry coke,” Zac tells her. He turns to Olivia. “They put real cherries in it. It’s amazing.”

Olivia smiles, “That sounds good. Same for me.”

Meg taps her pad with her pen, “You got it.”

“Thank you,” Olivia says, watching as she walks away.

She picks up the menu and starts looking it over. Her stomach rumbles at the thought of food. She can’t decide if she wants breakfast or a sandwich or the meatloaf she saw someone else having that looked delicious.

“I work out,” Zac says suddenly.

“Okay?”

“I mean, I do more than walk. I go to the gym. It’s how I…”

“Look as good as you do?” Olivia asks.

Zac looks down, a pink tinge taking over his cheeks. “No. I mean, stay in shape.” He lifts his eyes to look at her. “But you think I look good.”

She’s sure most people would call him hot. He has the body for it, no doubt. But that’s not what she sees. “You’re cute,” she tells him. When he wrinkles his nose, she laughs. “I mean… you’re attractive. But you’re not like stereotypical hot guy jock. Believe me, I’m used to those. You’re nice and funny and charming.”

Meg returns at that moment, placing their drinks in front of them. “I see he’s found someone to feed his ego. Not that he needs it.”

Olivia’s not so sure. Zac seems confident enough, but she can tell there’s some underlying self-esteem issues there. She doesn’t comment on it. She just puts her straw in her drink and takes a sip of her soda. “This really is good.”

“Told you,” Zac says, smiling over at her.

“Do you kids know what you want?” Meg asks him.

Olivia nods, “I think I’ll have the meatloaf.”

Meg smiles and turns to Zac, “You want your usual?”

He nods, “Yeah that’d be great, Meg. Thanks.”

“So is this the time where we ask what the other is majoring in?” Olivia asks him.

Zac shrugs, “Usually. I don’t know if there are rules saying we have to.”

“You don’t want to?” Olivia questions, taking a drink of her soda. “What? Are you embarrassed by it?”

“Of course not,” Zac says. “I’m just giving you an out in case you’re embarrassed or haven’t figured it out.”

“I’m going into social work,” Olivia says. “There are a lot of kids out there that need to have someone in their corner.”

Zac nods, “I can see that. I’m actually going into teaching.”

“Noble profession,” Olivia says. “There needs to be more good teachers out there that actually care about their students.”

“I agree,” Zac says. “That’s why I’m doing it. I wish I’d had more decent teachers at my school. So if I can be one of the few good ones I’ll be happy.”

“I’m sure you’ll be great,” Olivia tells him. And she means it.

They continue to talk as they wait for their food, and then through their meal. Olivia has to admit that the food is great here. The whole atmosphere is. She can see why Zac loves it so much.

“I’m going to go pay and check out the pie,” Zac tells her after Meg has brought over their receipt.

“I can buy my own food,” Olivia tells him.

Zac smiles as he stands up, “I know. You can get it next time. Deal?”

“Deal,” Olivia says. “And I’m getting the tip.”

“Fair enough,” Zac says.

Olivia watches as he walks away, before grabbing her wallet out of her jacket pocket. She’s grateful that she always makes sure to have cash on her. She pulls out a twenty and leaves it under the salt shaker in the middle of the table.

Her eyes drift to the front where Zac is waiting in line. She’s only known him a few hours, but it feels like so much longer. The level of familiarity she feels with him should scare her, but it doesn’t. It’s a comfort, knowing that there’s someone that understands her but never saw how screwed up she used to be.

“He’s never brought anyone else here,” Meg says, startling Olivia out of her thoughts.

“Really? Not even his friends?”

Meg shakes her head, “No. You’re the first. I think he thinks of this as his special place. He must really like you.”

Olivia looks to where Zac is standing by the counter, inspecting the pie. He’s talking to the man behind the counter, laughing at whatever he’s saying. “I like him too.”

“I’m glad,” Meg says. “He needs something good in his life. I think you do too.”

Zac looks over then. He smiles and waves her over. Olivia grabs her jacket and stands up. She turns to Meg. “It was nice to meet you, Meg.”

“You too, Olivia. Don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t,” Olivia says.

She starts making her away across the diner to where Zac is standing. She has a feeling she’s going to be spending a lot of time here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
